


Broken Jaw

by Doves_Writing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: momoejaku  asked:“I was going to have a nice quiet night of reading, but I guess I’ll be patching up your broken jaw instead.” DUUUUUUUUDE. Jason and Damian. They're screaming your name.....- Tumblr Request





	Broken Jaw

“Dason?” a voice came from the doorway to the study.

He blinked, that was his name, sort of, but the voice calling it wasn’t one to normally do so. He looked up from his book and let his jaw drop, blood was leaking from between Damian’s lips, and a nasty bruise was forming over the ride side of his jaw

“What happened?” he asked, shutting his book and making his way over to the kid, who turned his head away with a pout.

“dere was…An acci’ent” Jason pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh, not only was this certainly NOT a laughable matter, the kid could probably kick his ass seven ways to Sunday, blowing out a puff of air, which he hoped sounded like a sigh and not a laugh, he took the good side of Damian’s face and turned his head so he could look at the bruising, this time he really did sigh, rolling his eyes.

“I was going to have a nice, quiet night of reading. But I guess I’ll be patching up your broken jaw instead” shaking his head he straightened up, placing his hands on Damian’s shoulders and leading him out of the study.

“Where are we going?” he asked, trying to look up at Jason without tripping over his own feet due to the speed of the older brother’s natural stride, Jason quirked his eyebrow at the kid.

“To the batcave to give you treatment”

“No!” the kid panicked, pulling up to a full stop, his shoulders ramming into Jason’s ribs.

“Why not, exactly? You came to me to get patched up didn’t you?”

“’Us’ ‘ot da Cave!” If the entire family wasn’t so well versed in the language of ‘ _broken jaw_ ’ Jason might’ve had a hard time understanding what was being said, but seeing as they were.

“Okay, not the cave”

“Dank yo-“

“Provided you tell me what happened”

He could tell wheels were turning in the kid’s head behind the glare he was throwing up at him. But eventually he sighed, as best he could that is.

“Lost ‘ocus, ‘unching ‘ag swun’ ack and hit my face”

Yikes, punching bag to the face. And by the looks of it this kid was still bleeding, hmm.

“Alright, to the kitchen we go!” he cheered, nudging Damian with a slight push to his shoulders. Mulling over exactly how he was going to bring up the question.

* * *

 

An hour and a half passed and the two brothers sat at the kitchen island. Damian’s jaw patched up with a bag of peas held there by his hand, Alfred a little ways off preparing a milkshake for the boy so he could have something to eat without aggravating his jaw too much.

Jason grinned from across the kid, leaning forward slightly.

“Hey, Dami”

“What”

“Did you lose a baby tooth when that punching bag whopped you in the face?”

BANG!

A loud crash sounded as a heavy body fell backwards out of his stool, a groan following shortly after.

“Master Damian! You clean up every single one of those peas from the floor this instant! Are you alright, Master Jason?”

“Fuckin’ worth it”

“Fuck you Todd

“Language, Master Jason! Master Damian!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr @dove-among-bats


End file.
